Bajo la lluvia
by Luna1993
Summary: RE-editado Ichigo sufre un accidente, una cubeta de pintura negra cae sobre el, dejando su cabello negro, un beso no planeado,celosy,mil recuerdos dolorosos acercar de kaien shiba, como luchar contra lo que no sabes que existio ichigoxrukiaxkaien
1. un beso correpondido

Hola eh editado este capitulo, ya que les debo una gran disculpa a mis lectores pues eh sido totalmente desconciderada con ustedes al no corregir bien mis faltas de ortografica gracias por su paciencia pero tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir y no es escusa, apesar del mal rato que me hizo pasar malosfanfics que me corrigieron de una manera bastante burlesca en los mensajes que me intercambie con uno de sus miembros ya libre de examenes finales y de vacasiones actualizare y corregire.

Los personajes son propiedad de kubo tite

POV Ichigo

Maldita sea! ademas de haberme peleado con rukia esta mañana ya que no quiso asistir hoy a clase por desvelarse anoche hablando por telefono con renji, pasando por debajo de una escalera me han tirado por accidente una cubeta de pintura negra, que asco mi cabello quedo pegajoso, mi uniforme manchado, llege a casa a bañarme y la pintura negra no desaparece se aderia por completo a mi cabello, supongo que mañana ya habra desaarecido por completo.

Entre a mi habitacion, todo en silencio absoluto, abri la puerta del closet alli estaba rukia, con los ojos cerrados, su respiracion lento, se veia como una hermosa niña durmiendo siendo un demonio en realidad, tome un cambio de ropa, y cerre la puerta, fui al baño a cambiarme, rukia podia despetar en cualquier momento y verme, eso no seria muy comodo para los dos, me puse mi camiseta verde oscuro, unos vaqueros y mis tenis, me mire en el espejo y mis ojos se veian mas oscuros parecian verdes, mi cabello estaba mas largo, bueno no me desagrada pero por dios este color negro, me hacia sentir como si fuera otra persona ademas al momento de tocarlo se sentia pegajoso.

Estudiando note que me hacia falta me libro de quimica, estaria en el closet, deslise la puerta silenciosamente busque el libro en el estante suerperior al encontrarlo lo atraje a mi, estaba enterrado entre varias cosas lo jale con fuerza, esto provoco que todo se me viniera encima, e hicieran k terminara encima de rukia, ella se movio inquieta, con los ojos entre abiertos me miro, yo intentaba moverme pero tenia todo encima de mi, ella dijo"estoy tan feliz" al segundo despues sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar y comenzo a llorar me susurro"lo siento, perdoname por todo" no entendia nada, perdonarla de que, porque lloraria, levanto su mano hacia mi mejilla yo estaba listo para evitar su golpe, pero este nunca llego, acario mi mejilla con dulzura y acerco sus boca a mi rostro y me beso...

Sus beso era muy lenta, me debia retirar, pero no podia y le correspondi el beso, senti como mi lengua se entrelazaba con la de ella, mis manos abrazaban su cintura, jamas pense estar en una situación asi con rukia pero, me estaba agradando la sensación , sus brazos se enrelazaban en mi cuello , entonces ella se separo, con sus ojos entre abiertos sonrio amargamente y dijo"sabia que era un sueño" y asi volvio a cerrarlos, me separe de su cuerpo con mis piernas templando intentando pensar en que habia pasado hace un segundo, empuje las cosas hacia afuera para oderme salir del closet y esto provoco un gran escandolo,sali del closet, y escuche el grito de riuka, "malditasea ichigo, no puedes dejar dormir en paz o que te pasa!" salio del closet y al verme se quedo en total silencio...

Habia notado el cabello negro, era cuestion de tiempo para que comenzaran las burlas, pero no, en lugar de eso, siguio mirandome como si fuera un extraño , se dio la vuela, entro al closet, salio en forma de shinigami, y salto por la ventana, sin si quiera dirigirme una palabra, su expreción era seria, quizas no debi devolverle el beso pero...senti algo que no odia describir pero que seria...

Luna dice: holaa

ichigo: hola...

Luna: ¿te gusto tu primer beso ichi ichi?

ichigo: */*

Luna: eso es un si?

Ichigo: que le sucede, primero me besa y despues me grita esa enana del demonio esta locaaa

Luna: pero bien k la besabas no? ;-D

ichigo: */*


	2. malentendidos

Hola bueno primero gracias por comentar las kieroooo , los derechos de bleach no me pertenesen

Ahora del fic, pues manejare cierto humor de doble sentido, celos, y dudas dejare un el drama de enojo, y ahora las dejo leer

Que le pasaria a esa maldita enana, y ahora no puedo deja de pensar en su beso, mejor me concentro en mis estudios...

9:00 pm

Ya lleva 3 horas y no llega, quizas le paso algo...¿¡por que me preocpo por ella! ¡se sabe defender! y lo se bien cuantos moretes no me a dejado ademas esta en forma de shinigami que le podria pasar

12:00 am

¡NO LLEGA Y NO LLEGA QUE SE CREE ESA MALDITA ME BESA Y HUYE!

3:00 am

¡ME ROBA MI PRIMER BESO Y SE VA COMO SI NADA PERRA!

5:00 am

¡QUE SE JODA QUIERO DORMIR AL MENOS UNAS HORAS!

6:00 am

Escuche un ruido, adecer rukia, sera mejor que no se de cuenta que estoy despierto no le dare el gusto de que sepa que me quede despierto peo...por que no tenia sueño...

-renji no fue buena idea esto...esta ichigo, nos va escuchar.-esa era rukia y renji, carajo ahora puede venir muy facilmente a visitar a rukia y a mi que me importa

-rukia sera rapido, no te dejare sola en un momento asi.-carajo!

-deacuerdo, vamos.-se escucho como deslisaba la puerta del closet, chinga... olvida ese beso ichigo olvidalo!

-este...renji eso no...-protesto rukia

-vamos rukia nos conocemos desde niños, que no te de verguenza...es solo ropa

-...dale

-esta muy grande...

-si cabe, es solo emujar un poco...

-renji no...

-...un poco mas...-le susurro renji ¡que estaban haciendo!

-aahhhhh...renji...-gimio rukia

-oo perdon , yo este...-balbuseo renji

-estoy bien, solo dolio un poco solo sigue...

-deacuerdo, este lugar es demasiad pequeño para 2 personas, ademas rukia que desordenada eres

-no fui yo , fue la fresa idiota la cual hizo todo esto y despues...

-no hables de eso, mejor sigamos...

-si...ahh...

-esa estupida fresa oie rukia aaahhh...ese fue mi...

-lo sientoo yo...aaahhh

-falta poco...

-listo! Aunque fue dificil es un espacio tan reducido lo hicimos

-si como podias vivir con ese idiota tan...

-si lo se, pero bueno vamonos con inou-san

-¿crees que le guste la idea?

-le facino la idea, no recuerdas lo que dijo "lo disfrutare mucho"

-pero seremos 3...

-le gusto por eso

-¡SON UNOS PERVERTIDOS DE LO PEOR!.-les grite al instante de escuchar lo que le iban a hacer a inoe y para acabarla me besaba y despues estaba haciendo "cosas" con renji

-Que susede ichigo.-me pregunto renji con la mochila de rukia en la mano y el la otra mano el cuerpo de rukia.- por cierto es un desastre tu armario, apenas si nos pudimos movernos entre tantas cosas tiradas, mi zabimaru no cabia muy bien.

-renji, no le des explicasiones, vamonos.- dijo rukia sin mirarme ella y renji, saltaron por la ventana, no entendia lo que sucedio y me estaba preocupando.


	3. sin respuesta

Todos los derechos de bleach son de tite kubo

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando senti que alguien estaba encima de mi, entre abri los ojos y me quede en blanco, conocia esa melena negra despeinada, eso ojos verdes era el kaien.

Era imposible, el era kaien-dono aquel que mate, que su recuerdo me torturo durante tanto tiempo, el que anelaba ver sonreir tantas veces y que me abrazara y me dijera todo va estar bien rukia estoy vivo, estaba tan cerca de mi, como siempre soñe, sentia su cuerpo sobre el mio, senti como mis ojos se cristalizaban al sentir con mi mano su mejilla, seria su espiritu que vino por mi, pues aqui estoy solo para el, lo que siempre fui, solo tuya, entonces, me acerque a sus labios que tanto deseaba probar, el me devolvio el beso, sus labios eran salvajes pero delicados, sus manos se aderieron a mi cintura, era el paraiso podia sentir su cuerpo junto al mio, como tantas noches soñe, mi sol, quien me ayudo cuando mas nesesitaba a alguien que me diera una razon para vivir, alli estaba besandome tan apasionadamente, ya no era un cuerpo palideciendo mientras cerraba los ojos entregandosele a la muerte, sus ojos tenian un brillo especial que antes ya habia visto.

Quisiera detener el tiempo y quedarme para siempre contigo kaien-dono pero se que esto no puede ser realidad, me aparte de el "sabia que era un sueño" tantas noches llorandole, y cuando despierte el no estara conmigo y volvere a extrañarle, mis gritos desesperados no le trairan devuelta, el seguiria muerto...me esforce para expulsaro de mi mente, y desaparecio y con amargura volvi a recoerdar cuando me dio su corazon...

Escuche mucho ruido, seque mis lagrimas"¡malditase ichigo, acaso no puedes dejar dormir en paz, o que te pasa!" le grite molesta saliendo del closet pero que sucedia, por que ichigo parecia kaien, siemre note que se parecia sabia a la perfeccion que el no era kaien, pero ahora era igual a el, no sabia que hacer, mi cuerpo comenzaba a temlar, entre al closet otra vez, deje mi cuerpo y me avalence a saltar por la ventana.

Estaba lloviendo,camine sin sentido por las calles, hasta que no senti las piernas y la noche habia llegado pero no me importaba, sentia como el corazon se me destrozaba, no podia dejar de recordar como senti el cuerpo de kaien enfriendose encima de mi, como me regalo su ultimo respiro y como me agradecia que lo hubiera matado y en su ulltimo suspiro me dejo su corazon, mis rodillas templaron y cai al suelo, no soportaba mas, las lagrimas salian sin compasion, hace tanto tiempo que no sentia este dolor, tan fragil y desprotegida, la ultima vez que sentti esto el me salvo de esta soledad y ahora no esta, no lo soporto mas, odio sentirme devil odio saber que lo mate con mis manos y saber que el me perdono apesar de esto, me perdono kaien-dono...

-rukia!.-me hablaba renji.-que haces aqui mojandote, anda levantate

-no puedo

-vamos rukia no seas nesia levantate de una vez

-no puedo

-rukia!

-CARAJO QUE NO PUEDO

-rukia...estas bien...que paso, ¡te hizo algo ichigo!

-no...

-entonces por que no te levantas...por que estas llorando

-no tengo respuestas, lo siento...-dije mientras me ahogaba en mis porias lagrimas, rengi me levanto y me abrazo con fuerza

-rukia, sea lo que sea, debe de ser fuerte, jamas pense verte asi y ahora que te veo no te dejare hasta que te vea bien ¡entiendes! Me tendras cada minuto a tu lado! No te libraras de mi ni un solo segundo del dia, y no me importa que no quieras, con o sin tu consentimiento estare aqui, protegiendote como lo debi haber hecho siempre ¡lo entiendes!

-renji...


	4. Sin palabras

Los derechos de bleach no me pertenesen son de tite kubo, espero que disfruten el capitulo

Y el sol saldra entre las nubes

Martes por la mañana

Los estudiantes del instituto karakura ingresaban a sus clases con toda normalidad, ichigo kurosaki llegaba al su salón con su cabello mas despeinado de lo común, ojeras de no haber dormido, y su uniforme arrugado, se sento es su lugar habitual, nadie lo saludaba ya que emitia una aura infernal la cual asustaba a todos en el salon y nadie emitia ningun comentario hacerca de su nuevo solor de cabello, pasaron 15 minutos mientras todos los estudiantes de la clase llegaban, y el chico ex peli-naranja espera con ansias a ver a la ojiazul.

La maestra llego y todos se sentaron, rukia llego al ultimo momento, acomodandose en su asiento estando conciente que unos ojos color avellana no la dejaban de mirar interrogantes.

-Buenos dias niños, hoy tenemos un estudiante nuevo.-entonces entro al aula un chico pelirrojo, alto, muy musculoso .-abarai rengi, sientate...-la maestra busco un asiento libre, rukia also la mano señalando la banca que estaba detras de ella vacia.-junto a kuchiki-san.-el asombro de los estudiantes no tardo nada al ver sus tatuajes, su cabello largo amarrado en una cola de cabello, y no se escondio el en la fastidio en la de ichigo que maldecia a rengi en voz baja.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, kurosaki no se dio cuenta cuando rukia y renji salieron, cuando el miro ellos ya no estaban, como es habitual el y sus amigos se sentaron a comer juntos, ichigo se sento junto a la ventana, comio rapido e intento dormir un poco pero la platica de sus amigos no lo dejaban dormir

-vaya el chico nuevo luce muy rudo.-decia keigo

-si, esos tatuajes...-dijo mizuiro

-ademas se ha sentado ¡junto a kuchiki-san!.-keigo estaba en estado critico

-no creo que kuchiko-san quiera algo con el...-objeto mizuiro

-si pero dicen que los sujetos como el, son los que les gustan a las chicas buenas...

Ichigo se levanto de su asiento, con su aura demoniaca que hizo que keigo callara al momento, el ex pelinaranja salio del salon y fue al patio trasero a buscar un lugar en el cual poder dormir, entonces se encontro con una esena que lo dejo con la boca abierta, estaba rukia y renji debajo de un arbol acurrucados juntos durmiendo, rukia apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de rengi, abrazandolo , mientras renji rodeaba el cuerpo de rukia con sus fuertes brazos...era inegable los 2 se veian muy bien juntos, el corazon de ichigo dio un gran vuelco y el no entendia que es lo que sentia...

Se dio la vuelta y volvio al salon, se sento en un rincon lejos de sus amigos, estos se preguntaban que que le pasaba or que estaba tan de malas pero ni el sabia que era lo que sentia.

El dia transcurrio con normalidad, varias veces en las clases renji le susurraba algo a rukia y esta reia disimuladamente, al igual rukia que le pasaba papelitos a renji y este reia pero nada disimulado, ichigo mas enfadado que nunca se preguntaba si esto iba a ser diario.

Era ya la salida, entonces la maestra los detubo antes de que alguien saliera del salon

-Esperen...-pidio la profesora.-segun la lista mañana la encargada del aseo sera...kuchiki rukia y...mmm.-dijo la profesora mirando a sus estudiantes

-yo le ayudare.-dijo enseguida ichigo alsando la mano, con una sonrisa en la cara que mas que dulce daba miedo rukia lo miro desconcertada

-seria mejor que renji abarai me ayudara...-sugirio rukia, la profesora sonrio diabolicamente y dijo"no...sera mejor que kurosaki te ayude..."


	5. segunda vez

Hola bueno este capitulo el multifacetico es triste,melancolico, gracioso, sexy, comenten por favor

Los derechos de bleach son de tite kubo

Aclaraciones

"entonce..." -son pensamientos

NO ENTIENDES-son gritos

El aseo se hace cada mañana, en vez de a la salida.

La entrada es a las 7

2 beso

La shinigami de pelo en pico, recostada en el techo de la casa de inou observando la luna esconderse entre las nubes que envolvian el cielo

"el era kaien-dono, tan afable como nadie mas...pero es momento de dejarlo ir ¿cierto? Luna te ocultaras tambien de mi lo meresco" dijo rukia al mirar como huia la luna entre las nubes"kaien shiba te agradesco lo que hiciste por mi, quizas nunca llegue a amar a alguien como te amo a ti "

la lluvia emezaba a caer como pequeñas lagrimas que se estampaban en la tierra fria, mientras rukia, cerraba los ojos como si se tratara de un dulce sueño aquella lluvia tan fresca

"Si nos hubieramos conocido antes, en otra situacion quizas" la ojiazul sonrio melancolicamente ante la idea"pero el hubiera no existe, cuando dos personas no estan destinadas a estar juntas son searadas...para siempre, para siempre..."

rukia abrio los ojos, secando las lagrimas de estos

"solo queda mirar adelante, como tu lo dirias kaien-dono, ya deberia acostumbrarme a no pensarte mas. Eres lo mas precioso que me pudo haber pasado, gracias por haber existido en mi universo mi querido kaien...pero apesar de que seas la unica persona por la cul eh sentido y aun siento este sentimiento que hace que mi corazon lata tan rapido y aunque nunca la vuelva a sentir...tengo que seguir adelante "

En otro lugar en karakura

-¡ICHIGO!.-decia isshin kurosaki hacercandose a su hijo.-te eh traido este shampo para quitar tinte negro ya que lo has hecho sin mi permiso.-isshin sometia a asfixia a ichigo.-mama estara triste.-chigo lo matio contra la pared

-YA TE LO E DICHO , NO ME LO EH TEÑIDO, FUE UN ACCIDENTE.-dicho esto agarroel shampoo y fue al baño.

Era sorprendente, la pintura caia mezclada con el agua, dejando lejos ese oscuro color de cabello, terminandose de bañar, tomo una toalla, se envolvio en ella y fue a su cuarto.

Al llegar a este, tomo un cambio de ropa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar a rukia, y al mismo tiempo una extraña sensacion de vacio sintio en su pecho "enana bipolar" la maldijo en voz baja, pero mas que maldicion sonaba como un cariño.

Al dia siguiente en el instituto karakura 6:00 am

Ichigo llegaba a su salon de clases"esa enana lo mas seguro que no haya llegado aun" pensaba al imaginarsela durmiendo" pero al entrar vio el salon reluciente"para ser de la realeza sabe limpiar muy bien" entonces entro rukia con una cubeta, enseguiada noto que ichigo volvia a ser el peli-naranja de siempre

-solo queda trapear.-dijo la shinigami mojando un trapo.-puedes irte a casa si lo deseas

-no, el aseo era para que lo hicieramos los 2.-dijo molesta, acercandose a ella

-pues muy tarde, ya lo eh hecho casi todo narajita..-lo miro divertida al ver que este fruncia en seño

-vamos, dame ese trapo yo lo are.-dijo intentando quitarle el trapo y la cubeta, rukia tambien jalaba de la cubeta, entonces al momento de soltar la cubeta ichigo se enpapo de agua, la ojiazul no pudo evitar comenzar a reir.

Ichigo molesto por esto "con que con esas estas e rukia" salpico agua a la shinigami, esta enojada le respondio, ambos se miraban molestos, y cuando sesasor la guerra, estaban todos empapados, rukia salio del salon sin decir una palabra, pero el ojicafe la siguio

-acaso estas loca rukia, no piensas volverme a hablar.-le reclamaba ichigo

-no

-me debes una explicasion rukia.-ichigo estaba molesto mas de lo comun

-yo no te debo nada.-nego la pelinegra en un tono inexresivo

-¡ENTONCES POR QUE ME BESASTE, SI PLANEABAS NO HABLARME MAS EH!.-rukia lo miro desconcertada, por increible que paresca, ella estaba tan absorta de esto que al recordarlo su cara enrojecio

-ahora si te acuerdas eh...-murmuro ichigo

-perdon por mis acciones, no estaba totalmente conciente, no volvera a suseder.-hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguio caminando, su rostro seguia enrojecido, su corazon latia rapidamente al pensar en lo que habia hecho, entonces sintio como los brazos de ichigo envolvian su cintura y le susurro"rukia te devolvere el favor entonces" rukia templo ante la idea y se separo de sus brazos, corrio al baño de chicas,ichigo corrio tras de ella, rukia intento bloquear la puerta pero era imposible,entonces ichigo entro al baño, rukia intento huir pero este la empujo contra la pared y sujeto sus muñecas contra el muro ella se quedo alli quita observandolo desconcertada

-ichigo esto no tiene sentido, entiendo que estes molesto pero no veo el por que de esto.-pero el no la escucho, su expresion no cambiaba sus ojos llenos de lujuria al ver su camiseta blanca aderida a su cuerpo, su mini falda, su hermosos ojos,pero su expresion de enojo no cambiaba ,agacho su rostro junto al de rukia, estaban a pocos centimetros sus labios se rozaban entonces la beso, era un beso salvaje una lucha de poder por quien controlaba a quien, rukia no queria responderle pero su cuerpo la traiciono, al sentir el cuerpo de ichigo pegandose al de ella, ichigo libero las muñercas de rukia, ella sintio su fuerte espalda, sus grader biceps, su abdome tan fuerte...y su olor tan delicio...

Al momento de separarse los 2 se miraron y de dieron la espalda mutuamente al segundo, ambos estaban exageradamnete sonrojados

-rukia...lo siento, este...no se lo que me paso...-decia ichigo volviendo ensi

-no...importa...-dijo rukia, antes de salir del baño, entonces sintio una presencia a unos pasos de ella, unos ojos grises los observaron, el corazon de orihime inoe se rompia en mil pedazos conforme pasaban los minutos...


End file.
